2013.03.19 - Painted Ally
Work and GED classes done for the day, Eddie's made his way down to the Terminal the evening. Dressed for a workout, he's getting one in right now. The TV's currently displaying the news, Eddie keeping an eye on it while doing some push ups. He's ready to go suit up and head out if Axiom is needed of course. Arriving some times afterwards, Robbie doesn't go for the workout area, but heads straight for the fridge. All the better to get some bottled water, my dear. He finds what he's seeking, and heads to where he hears the television, finding the nearest couch to plop into. "I hate Trig," he says, but keeps an eye on the TV. "City still there?" And as the two guys arrive, there's someone else already in the terminal. Only well... They aren't anywhere to be seen. At least not right away. All though if anyone were to get too close to the tunnel as the back of the terminal... *WHIZ!* *WHIZ WHIZ!* They might need to worry about ducking arrows as a series of them are fired, or rapid fired, and they zoom through the area of the tunnel that includes the back part of the terminal, before disappearing in another section of the tunnel. "It should b-be," Eddie replies, offering a smile to Robbie. "Didn't you just walk through it to get here?" he asks, push ups slowing but not stopping. "Do you have a lot of trig homework t-t-tonight?" he asks. The sudden whizzing startled Eddie and he jumps. Pauses his pushups, he looks towards the tunnels. "Did you hear that t-too? What was that?" "I just got here five minutes ago," Robbie retorts. "Who knows what could have happened by now." He sits sharply upright as the arrows whiz past. some of the water in the bottle splashing over the lip and soaking his hand. He isn't fast enough to see, but he heard it just as Eddie has. "No clue," he says, and stomps his foot hard onto the floor. With a small burst of bubbles, Robbie's changed over to the blue-and-orange clad Speedball. "But I say we find out. C'mon." And of course as Eddie and Robbie start towards that tunnel, there's a *WHIIIIIRRRRR* as a very unique arrow is released. Only this arrows ends up making it nowhere as near as far as the earlier ones, as it ends up sticking into the ground not too far from the entrance to the 'tunnel' it was fire from. Of course after it does that the familiar voice of a certain arhcer can be heard saying, "Damn it!" Pushing up to his feet, Eddie nods. He doesn't have the same quick change Robbie does so it's just Eddie right now. Following after his friend towards the tunnel. The new arrow makes himp jump but it's the voice that catches the majority of his attention. He glances towards Speedball and then smiles towards the tunnel. "Hawkeye? Is that you?" Bubbles trailing, Speedball stands up as they find it's an arrow. "What's awesome is that we have to ask, because arrows flying around this place does not narrow it down." Grin on his face, he casually walks over to where the arrow is stuck in the ground, and crouches to pick it up. "I think you lost this!" he calls out. If there's any...extra effects on the arrows, Speedball's right at the blast point. "Yeah!" is shouted, before the sound of... Running? Yeah running, can be heard coming from down that tunnel. "It's me." Hawkeye shouts back. "Just don't pick that arrow up!" is then said before... *SPLAT!* It explodes and what looks like pink paint is sent flying?!? "I'm not sure if that one is really a dud or not!" "Right. I c-could be Speedy," Eddie agrees with a smile. "Don't pick up the..." he trails off, eyes landing on Robbie. Robbie picking up the arrow. He lets out a little 'eep' right before it explodes, lifting a hand to shield his eyes on reflex. By the time he hears 'Don't,' Speedball already has the arrow in his fist, and he's a little surprised by the warning. He doesn't react fast enough, and the arrow explodes. For those first few seconds, his entire world is pink. Luckily, he is wearing giggles, but his face, shoulders, upper chest and arms are covered with pink paint, with streaks showing the direction the paint was travelling. If the paint were black, he'd look like Elmer Fudd after Bugs sticks the carrot into the shotgun barrel. Slowly, he puts the arrow down. He takes a hissing breath through his teeth because if he eats the paint, eww. He reaches his hands up to wipe, or at least smear, the paint off his goggles so he can see. He turns to Kate, and says, absolutely deadpan. "But I wasn't wearing fur." And as Kate finally comes out of the tunnel, she all but skids to a halt. That is before she just peers at Robbie, and then Eddie. "That would be if it was red paint." is said towards Speedball, as she tries not to groan at his joke. All though as she glances from one of the guys, then at the other, she can't help but let out a faint, "Sorry." When Eddie sees the results of the arrow-splosion, he blinks a few times. Sure, he's a bit painted too but he didn't get it as bad as Robbie. Looking at the paint on his arm and then back up at Robbie, Eddie can't help but laugh a little. "Why pink?" is all he has to ask, smiling Hawkeye's way. He doesn't seem all that bothered by what happened. "Because Kate has style," Robbie answers. "Pink is all the rage, these days." Standing up, Robbie shakes his arms to try and get some of the paint off. "Good to know," he says. He looks down at his paint-covered chest, and lets out a snort despite himself. "No turpentine arrow, I'm guessing?" His chest hitches, as if he's trying to hold in laughter. "Because I was trying a few different colors before for a 'test'." is said to Eddie as Kate continues to try and remain calm, while also trying to look apologetic and serious, and probably not succeeding that well with any of that as she tries to hold a laugh in. Then though well, she just rolls her eyes at Robbie. "Not exactly. And I haven't made one of those. Too flamable for an arrow like my paint arrows." "It is? Huh," Eddie nods as Robbie explains that, believing it. Kate does have style after all. Kate clearing it up gets him nodding. "I'm pretty s-sure we've got some towels down here," Eddie remarks, starting to move to look for them. "What was wrong with the arrow?" he asks. Since Kate cursed after firing it. "In the shower," Speedball says, as his kinetic field fades and he's back to being Robbie again. He stalks off in that direction. "Now, I'm no archer, so I couldn't say what was wrong with the arrow. Paint part works just fine, though." Trudge, trudge. Chuckle. "Nice one, Kate." And as Robbie heads off to get what he's after, Hawkeye shakes her head. "The paint is too thick and heavy. It doesn't spray out right, and the head is too heavy. Thus it wobbles too much when fired, and it doesn't always go off." "Now the reflective paint arrow... That does work. So does the glow in the dark paint arrow..." Nodding, Eddie grabs a towel for himself then leaves to give his friend some privacy. He wipes the paint off as he listens to Kate. "What kind of paint is this? Just normal?" he asks curiously. "You've got some cool arrows." Kate Bishop says, "Just normal pink poster paint actually." with a shrug. That is before she reaches over to grab her quiver, before she tries in turn to set it down. "And not really. I've got some cool arrows. Some that are situational. Some I hope I never have to use. But well.... They're just a gimmick. Something that in theory makes up for my not being anything like you or the others. At least most of the time." "What about using the same kind of paint that's in p-paintballs? That stuff is lighter I think," Eddie suggests. "You d-don't need to make up for anything. You're r-really smart and a lot better in a fight than me. Probably b-better than a lot of us." There's a slight shrug at that. "I did. For my older 'paint arrows'. But getting enough paint to do what I was going for with my new ones, out of the balls, was a pain. And buying the paint before it goes into the balls, at least that paint, raises too many questions." is said by Kate before she shrugs and lets out a faint 'Heh'. "Against just a Zombot I had trouble. Against a purse snatcher and a pusher I have no trouble. But I am working on getting better." "Oh," Eddie bites his lip a moment as he tries to figure out a way to help. "Then I g-guess finding a way to make the paint lighter might help? Somehow," he isn't sure how. "Zombies are cheating. I d-didn't do much better until I borrowed that one g-guy's powers. You did way better than I would have," he smiles, letting more of that endless faith shine out. "It's great we're all working on g-getting even better though." "It is. Especially considering what's probably going to start happening." is said as Kate presses a button on her bow, and it starts to fold up on its own, before she slides it into her quiver. "Odds are we're all going to need to be on the top of our game. And soon." Eddie watches the bow fold with a smile, imagining the noise transformers make when they transform. Yes, he's been introduced to the Robots in Disguise. He looks up with a frown though. "What's g-going to start happening?" he asks, concerned. And as Kate picks her quiver back up, she starts to walk away. Only as she does, she offers Eddie a quick glance back. "Do you even have to ask? It's been quiet lately. Too quiet. Not just for us, but metas in general. So odds are the crap is gonna hit the fan soon, and when it does, it'll be big." "So we should be ready for it when it does hit." "I guess I d-didn't notice," Eddie admits. "I've been looking into this thing with the m-m-monsters in Queens. It hasn't been t-too big but," he shrugs. There's a little sigh and he rubs the back of his neck. "We'll be ready," he says with a nod. "I know we w-will. I have faith in you g-g-guys. We'll take on whatever comes and we'll win." "I hope so." is said as Kate starts to walk towards one of the cars in the Terminal. "I seriously hope so." Category:Log